Gone
by zipzap
Summary: Semi-based off of Naruto, although character names are different. What happens when Xan reunites with Zip-Zap?


**

* * *

**

Flash back.

Zip zap was sitting with (one) of her best friends named Xan. Zip zap was 6 years old a the time,she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Xan had brown hair and brown eyes. He was also 6 years old. Zip zap grew up with Xan and shes known him all her life. "Hey Xan?"Zip zap said. "Yeah Zip Zap?"Xan said looking at her. "where do you think we'll be in 12 years?"Zip zap asked looking at him. "I don't know hopefully friends."He said. "Hopefully."She said smiling. She gave him a hug and he returned the hug. She gave him a friendly push. "come get me slow poke!"Zip zap said. "Uh!.."He said getting up and started to chase her. Then it happened right in fount his face Zip zap was being kidnapped. "XAN!!"Zip zap screamed "HELP!" she tried to get away but he just grew a stronger hold of her. Xan just froze as he watched his friend being kidnapped right in fount of his face. "XAN!!!!!!"Zip zap screamed , but when Xan finally got the nerves to do something it was to late she was gone. "ZIP ZAP!!" Xan screamed as his 6 year old body looked everywhere for his best friend his friend he knew ever since he was born. "ZIP ZAP!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"Xan screamed as tears started rolling down his face.

**Present Day**!Xan sat in the very last spot he has saw his dear friend Zip zap. "zip zap."He spoke softly. He sat in silence wondering where in the world she was. He stared into cyberspace as he watched the flashback of his friend zip zap being kidnapped. Only if he had tried to save her she would probably still be with him instead of with the kidnapper. His life as he knew it was gone without her doing anything to his life. "Zip Zap"He said softly for a last time as he stood up and started to walk away with his hands in his pocket. Xan got back to his house and sat down at the table. He pushed all the glass off the table. Just then and there his door bell rang. He got up with his hand bleeding a bit from the glass scratching his hand. He answered the door to see Alex standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hey bud why the long face?"Alex asked. Xan didn't reply he just stood there as he sighed then walked away from the door. "Xan dude, just forget about that chick she probably dead by now anyways.... Its been like what 12 years?"Alex said walking inside. "FORGET ABOUT ZIP! She was my first friend and the longest friend I knew the longest! How can I just forget about her it was my fault she was kidnapped anyways!"Xan screamed at Alex. Alex froze and his eyes light up. " wow sorry dude I didn't know that and its not your fault..."Alex said. "YES IT IS! When I saw her struggling trying to get away I just froze I didn't know what to do. Then when I got nerves to do something about it she was already gone.."Xan said now sighing. MEANWHILE! Zip zap Died her hair black so her friends and family wont notice her. She ran to school just in time she ran in and ran to the office. "Xan like I said before get over it it's OK."Alex said as he walked through the high school doors. "Hey Candy"Alex said as he passed in the hall way. "Hey Alex,Xan"Candy said. Zip Zap heard her best friend name and followed him trying to get a better look. "Hi I'm sorry but can you point me in the direction of the homeroom." Zip Zap said. "sure it's never mind just follow me."Xan said. "What's your name?"Xan asked looking at the blacked haired girl. "My name?"Zip zap said. "yes your name"Xan said smiling. "it's melody."Zip zap said. "Well then Melody,follow me to home room hey we have the same schedule."Xan said smiling at her. Zip zap wanted so much to tell him she wasn't melody she was really his best friend Zip zap. "OK thanks for the help today Xan."Melody said as her heart ached to shout it out. "no problem."Xan said. "Hey Tori,Dazz and Theseus!"Xan said giving them all a high five. "HEY!"They all said. "Hey Xan when is free period?"Melody asked as she looked at him. " It's 3rd."Xan said looking back at her. "OK thanks."Melody said. "Well when it's free period I have to tell you something."Melody said pulling the Black wig off her head to reveal long blonde hair. "WOW my friend who was kidnapped had the same exact hair color!"Xan said looking at her more closely. "She did what was her name?"Melody said as she backed up a bite. "Her name was Zip zap she was kidnapped when we where 6 and I haven't seen her scene, God if only I had done something sooner I would have been able to save her! This is all my fault I shouldn't have just froze up like that..."Xan said now punching the nearest locker. "HEY hey it's not your fault everyone freezes up at point I bet Zip zap would say it would be OK for her to be taken maybe she waned to be taken instead of you."Melody said putting a hand on her friends shoulder. "NO ITS MY FAULT you see Ive known her scene we where born! And I blame myself that shes now gone and ill probably never see her again."Xan said turning around and slide down to the floor. Melody sighed as she slide down to. " OK meet me in the library 3rd period I have to tell you something huge that you promise not to tell anyone."Melody said. "Promise."Xan said as he gave melody a hug. She smiled as she returned the hug. "OK promise I'll see you Later Xan!"Melody said."See ya" Xan said as hey both entered the class room and took their seats. Zip zap had butterfly's in her stomach as she tried to figure out how to tell Xan who she really was. "Melody can you please answer this following question?"The math teacher asked in 2nd period. "Its E=MC2" Melody said as she answered quickly as the third bell rang she got up and ran to the library and quickly sat down. Xan walked in and sat down next to her. "SO what did you want to tell me Melody?"Xan asked. "First I lied my name isn't Melody I don't even know a melody..."Zip zap laughed. "It's not then what's your name?"Xan asked as he smiled but turned it to a straight face. "My name is....Zip Zap."She said as she pulled the black wig off and she rubbed off the make-up that covered the scare that she got with him when she fell out of the tree. "NO NO No it cant be then if it is you let me see your Back because the zip zap I knew had a huge scare running from her neck to her lower back from when she was in the ocean and fell on pointed rocks. He lifted her shirt and the huge scare was there. " OK then when she was 5 we rode our bikes and the dog started attacking you your mouth was full of scratches and scares. She opened her mouth and surely there where the scratches and scares. "When did you come back?Xan said as he looked at her. "This morning but you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"Zip zap screamed as she stood up and looked at him. "I know chill Zip I promised and a promise is a promise. And if you ever need somewhere to go I am always open."Xan said as he opened his arms to give her a hug. She gave him a hug and smiled as she backed up and sat down. " So where were you the last 12 years and yeah sorry about freezing up when we where 6 and when you where being kidnapped."Xan said. "Ah it's no problem so whats been up scene last time I saw you?"Zip zap asked. "Just trying to escape and find you."She said,as she started walking to find a book as she pulled her wig off. "Oh well I am just glad your back and safe."Xan said standing up and followed her. Alex walked into the Library. "XAN! WAY TO GO NICE WAY TO LAND A GIRL!" Alex screamed as he walked up to Xan. "uh yeah um she's not my girl friend shes just a new girl I'm helping out in school thats it Alex."Xan said as he raised an eye brow as he watch Zip zap sit down against a shelf and start crying. "Now if you excuse me you must be going."Xan said as he started shoving Alex out of the way. Alex shoved him back then the two started going at it with punches. Zip Zap stood up and ran over. "XAN! Knock it off STOP!"Zip zap screamed as she pulled on Xan shoulder and he turned around and punched her in the face. Zip zap fell to the ground she started scooting away. "Zip I'm sorry"Xan said. "Just stay away from me."Zip zap said getting up and took off running out of the library. " ZIP ZAP!" Xan yelled as he sighed. "Wow dude that was zip zap oh oh I gotta spread the word!"Alex said as he ran out and ran to one of the most popular kids in school. "Xan likes Zip zap. Spread the word."Alex said to Candy. "OH!"She said and passed it on. Xan chased Zip Zap. "Zip!"He screamed as he grabbed a hold on her shoulder and stopped her. " IM sorry I though you where behind me more and I thought you where someone else. Candy laughed as she saw Zip Zap and her multi colored eyes. " What a joke...."Candy said as she laughed and passed her. Zip Zap broke through and continued to run away from Xan crying a bite as her eye was black and blue she pulled her wig back on and ran into the girls bathroom. "You know what Candy I don't know what your problem is but you need to lay low on my friends."Xan said as he waited for her to come out of the girls bathroom. Zip zap looked at her eye then sighed she walked out then to her surprise Dan and Xan where waiting for her. "Melody are you ok?"Dan asked not knowing her secret."Yeah im fine thanks."Melody said as she walked away. Tori ran up to Melody. "Hey girl!"She said giving her a smile. "Hey!"Melody said as she was confused. Xan followed her to make sure she was ok then left to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Candy went up to Xan and gave him a half crucial smile. "Scene your dating that thing your gonna need this."She handed him boxing gloves and laughed as she walked away. He threw the gloves away then finished eating as Zip zap walked in and walked over to him. " I accept but under one condition You never start a fight around me again."Zip zap said as she laughed as sat down and started eating. Xan half smiled as he sat down cross from her. "Tell me more about yourself Xan Ive missed a lot." Zip zap said. "ok im now 12 years old and I have a lot of friends including one that is no longer kid napped."an said thinking. Zip laughed as she got up and threw her tray away then sat back down."Wow I never thought we would make it this far.."Zip zap said as she got up and rabbed her stuff she walked over to Xan then Zip and Xan went to there 4th period.


End file.
